Antítesis Perfecta
by KeyGalley
Summary: Mokuba nota cambios en Seto que quizás él aun no ve. Su hermano mayor ya no es el mismo./ One shot previo al Gran Campeonato de KC (quinta temporada); interpretable de distintas formas.


Kaiba decidió volver más temprano de lo usual. Hacía unos instantes arribaron a la limusina con la intención de dirigirse a KaibaCorp para terminar los preparativos del Gran Campeonato, por lo que Mokuba no supo qué hacían ahora en la mansión. Antes de que pudiera preguntar a qué se debía, Seto se encerró en su despacho. Adentro, el castaño se dejó caer sobre la silla tras su escritorio.

Recordó la ultima cosa que dijo a su hermano sobre provocar la expusión de Katsuya por llegar tarde al evento y no pudo evitar el estridente choque de su puño contra la superficie de caoba. Otra vez pasó lo mismo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en provocarlo cuando Jounouchi no buscaba pelea?

A lo mejor porque sus ojos alegres le tenían harto, porque podían brillar con madurez e ingenuidad al mismo tiempo. Al castaño le exasperaba su versatilidad, ese carácter flexible y falto de rencor; en cambio, el chico mantenía sus brazos abiertos para quien lo necesitara.

Ese tonto le hacía dudar profundamente sobre sus métodos, y eso le irritaba. Ninguno de los dos tenía reacciones normales, porque así como Katsuya respondía incoherentemente bien a la adversidad, Kaiba era del tipo que se asustaba tanto cuando lo trataban bien —debido a su nulo conocimiento para recibir cariño que no viniera de su hermano— que prefería ser cortante.

No negaba que la oportunidad de corregir su relación con el muchacho se presentaba constantemente, pero al final del día el resultado era el mismo. Muy en el fondo reconocía que la situación se le estaba yendo de las manos; entre más quería cambiar las cosas, más lejos se sentía de conseguirlo.

El trabajo en KaibaCorp se tornaba más estresante, y cada vez que se estresaba los filtros en su boca desaparecían. Obviamente nadie creería que discutir era su modo de desahogarse, porque Seto Kaiba era a todas luces un maldito antisocial cuyo pasatiempo favorito radicaba en joderle la vida a Jounouchi Katsuya con cualquier pretexto.

Usó una de sus manos para cubrir sus ojos azules y resopló. Ese maldito le estaba haciendo pensar cosas impensables, tocar temas intocables. Por eso lo odiaba: el muy desgracido era su antítesis perfecta. No porque fueran diferentes, qué va. Si tenían tantas cosas en común, empezando por un hermano menor al cual proteger; era su antítesis porque, cuando él se comportaba incongruente y vacío, el chico llegaba a cuestionar esa incongruencia utópica y llenar el vacío con un complejo mundo de dudas.

Katsuya buscaba siempre el porqué de todo, quizás para tener algo a lo que aferrarse, mientras que Kaiba creía ciegamente no necesitar una búsqueda de respuestas: él las tenía todas. Seto Kaiba siempre sabía qué hacer, nunca dudaba.

El conflicto con Jounouchi se debía a que le obligaba a hacerlo al plantear cuestiones irrelevantes que Kaiba sólo respondía por mera satisfacción de imponerse. Chascó la lengua con amargura. Eso era exactamente lo que ocurría: a él no le importaban las preguntas, pero se vio forzado a prestarles atención para cerrarle la boca.

¿Cuál era el problema? En una palabra, diversión. Al castaño le divertía aquel juego de poder. Le brindaba un desestrés enorme que quizás sólo Mokuba podría desentrañar. ¿Por qué empezó a concentrarse en el trabajo en lugar de ser el mejor duelista? ¿Porque admitía que Yugi era mejor? Ni en sueños. Eligió dejar atrás su incoherente mundo porque le dio la gana.

El genio gruñó de manera sonora. Sabía que había algo más ahí: si se pusiera a pensar por qué de repente ya no se le daba la gana humillar a todos, encontraría en un rincón muy oscuro de sus memorias el recuerdo específico de Jounouchi preguntando por qué demonios jugaba si no se divertía.

No le daría el gusto de reconocer que ya tenía suficiente carga con el trabajo, por lo que, en efecto, ponerse a competir en un torneo que no disfruta sería muy estúpido. Una sonrisa adornó su rostro. Seguramente vería al imbécil durante el Gran Campeonato y, cuando menos lo esperara, ya estaría fastidiándolo con algún comentario creativo.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Mokuba también sonrió. Llevaba rato observando al mayor a través de una apertura, intentando analizar cada uno de sus movimientos; no obtuvo nada contundente, sin embargo, si consideraba la nueva actitud de Seto —seria ante el trabajo pero reconciliada con la vida, relativamente— y las cada vez menos frecuentes agresiones hacia Jounouchi, reduciendo sus insultos a expresiones sospechosamente inofensivas que hasta hacían reír, Mokuba sacaba una conclusión tan increíble como real.

Una extraña fuerza estaba influenciando a Seto, y él, inconscientemente, aceptaba el cambio.


End file.
